User blog:ReDragoon Lucas/Dragoon teams
Dragoon Team History Dragoons first appear in the Dragon Campaign in 11.000 years ago. The Dragon Campaign which clashed between humans and winglies is the cause of the birth of Dragoons. They are actually humans who wielded the spirit of Dragons that used as sacrifice so humans can take their spirits and the spirits is crystalized and took form in a stone which looks like a colored gem. the only dragon that seen in the game had it spirit taken is the dark dragon by Rose. While winglies uses Virages and Super Virages as their secret weapon the humans uses Dragoons as their generals. Commanded by Emperor Diaz as the leader and supreme commander of human army, The Dragoons act as frontline officers and fighters. there are seven Dragoons who led the human army and the dragoons themselves were lead directly by Zieg until the battle ends with Melbu Frahma and Zieg fell. The battle was finally over after that and Zieg was petrified due to Melbu Frahma's spell and Rose with her immortality amulet seeks the missing Zieg for 11.000 years while the other 5 dragoons fate's are unknown and said to remain in Vellweb until the next 11.000 years except Shirley. After that the spirits were scattered until the new team formed. New Dragoon Team The next 11.000 years after the dragon campaign, the dragoon spirits appeared again. This time they chose new wielders. The first spirit seen is Dart's memento from Zieg, the Red-eyed Dragoon spirit. However, it remained dormant until Dart himself knows how to unleash it with Rose's help. The second known spirit is the Dark Dragoon spirit, but Rose is already in Dragoon form when she first appeared, so she is the first Dragoon known. The third known spirit is the Jade Dragoon spirit wielded by Greham, Lavitz's father's colleague. He manipulate Feyrbrand to use as his vessel and fought Dart's Dragoon team. He lost and Jade Dragoon chose Lavitz as the new wielder. But Jade Dragoon then chose Albert as the new wielder after Lavitz was killed by Lloyd. The fourth is the White-silver Dragoon given by Shirley to cure Shana from Dragon poison. At first the spirit accepts her as the wielder however when they met Miranda, the spirit rejects Shana because of her soul as the Moon Child and turns Miranda as the new wielder. The fifth is the Violet Dragoon spirit, first it was wielded by Emperor Doel, Albert's uncle. but as they engaged in combat Doel finally revealed the Dragoon form after he was struggling against the new dragoon team. He was killed in the end and the spirit chose Haschel as the new wielder. The sixth and seventh can be vary*. The Blue-Sea Dragoon spirit was first wielded by Lenus who controlled Regole to fight against Dart's team after she gave Lloyd the Moon Mirror. She was defeated and the spirit chose Meru as the new wielder. the Golden Dragoon spirit can be obtained in two ways: from the Vendor in Lohan. Or by defeating Indora in The Moon That Never Sets without going to Vendor in Lohan. The 7 Dragoons are united once again. The last known spirit is the Divine Dragoon spirit. it was first seen when the team defeated Divine Dragon. Then Lloyd appeared and stabbed it with Dragon Buster, The Spirit appeared in the crystalized form and taken away by Lloyd. Then at the Tower of Flanvel, the team encountered Lloyd in his Divine Dragoon form*. After his defeat, he took the team to meet Emperor Diaz who told Lloyd to collect the Moon Objects, who is also actually none other than Zieg Feld, Dart's father. Lloyd then falls from a cracked platform and remained unknown until he appeared again and helping Dart's team fighting Melbu Frahma with Divine Dragoon form. But he died after Melbu Frahma hits him. Dart approached the dying Lloyd, and in his death wish he gave Dart the Spirit, which chose Dart as the true wielder to fight Melbu Frahma. The Demise of the Originals The soul Original Dragoons who remains in Vellweb after their death in Kadessa except for Shirley as her soul remained staying in her temple. The 5 Dragoons were killed in the Dragon Campaign with Zieg is cursed and Rose remain alive. Shirley's soul was finally freed after she passed her Dragoon spirit to Dart for Shana. The 4 others, Belzac, Kanzas, Damia and Syuveil were freed after they were defeated by Dart's new Dragoon team and the last two, Zieg and Rose freed after defeating Melbu Frahma. Zieg retrieve his Dragoon spirit by taking it forcefully from Dart in his "Melbu Frahma manipulated condition". After Dart's team successfully crush Melbu Frahma's power, Rose and Zieg assaulted Melbu Frahma with their last powers, leaving the new generation Dragoons to escape. Their last attack together completely annihilate Melbu Frahma but also taking them with him. As the Moon exploded Dart screamed calling Rose and his father for the last time. thus, in the end the Red-eyed Dragoon and Dark Dragoon spirits remain on the ground where the moon exploded, marking the end of the long battle of dragon campaign and finally the peaceful rest for the original Dragoons. Category:Blog posts Category:Dragoons